Behind Those Eyes
by Hitoezakura
Summary: When Megumi realized that Kenshin only loved Kaoru, how did she feel? This fic is a one-shot about Megumi’s feelings about this issue…Please read it, it’s my first one-shot!


**Disclaimer – I don't own Kenshin, because I do lack that kind of creativity…but I created this piece of work!**

**Anyways, I needed to blow off some steam, and updating for my other stories would take an extremely long time. I was thinking about how I rarely saw any fanfics about Megumi's emotions toward Kenshin, so I decided to create one myself. It's very serious, almost no humor, but I thought it was quite nice. This is my first attempt at a one-shot, so please don't laugh!**

**Oh, and the title "Behind those eyes" is a song from 3 Doors Down, but it really has nothing to do with the story…

* * *

**

**BEHIND THOSE EYES

* * *

**

**Excruciating pain,**

**Unimaginable sadness,**

**Behind those eyes, these emotions reign…**

The memories of the past still haunt your mind. I can see it. You smile, trying to bring comfort to all, but why do I feel like that smile seldom reaches your eyes?

I've known you for such a short time, yet I feel I can place my trust in you. However, it's clear that you never wish to burden me with your troubled thoughts. Can't you see that I don't care? Can't you see that I don't care about your past, or your present?

I care about you…I care about your future…because those are the two elements that could mean the most to you. Your future will determine how you live your life in the coming years, and if you want, I will stand by your side, waiting to help you onto your feet whenever you fall. I have nursed you from sickness to health on multiple occasions, but if you ever need a shoulder to lean on, I'll be there.

I love you.

I know, I'm not Kaoru, whose endless energy and sweet innocence has brought us all together. I'm not Tomoe, your first wife who exuded refinement and dignity. I'm just me, and I know I can never change this, but I can't help it. I fell in love with you from the moment you first protected me. Your first word to me made me wonder about you, about the handsome swordsman with the crop of red hair and beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Oro?"

All right, so your first word to me was indeed your trademark saying – oro. However, the trouble you went through just to save me was admirable. I fell in love with you instantly, because for the first time, I could see that someone truly cared about me, cared enough to protect me from the dangers of my life.

But then…you never said goodbye…

That day you left for Kyoto…you didn't say goodbye to anybody but Kaoru.

When I heard about that, I couldn't help but thinking _'Why her? Why the little, short-tempered Tanuki who beats you up almost every single day? What does she have that I don't?'_

But what could I do? You loved her, and I really couldn't force you to love me…You fell in love with her innocence, her purity, and her kind heart, and I knew, I could not compete with her. The moment I almost slapped her, the moment I said all those hurtful words to her, I knew that I had lost this battle of love. She had won, and I had lost…

Confessing that you needed Kaoru was the most hurtful experience in my life. I had lost my family, I had faced Kanryuu, I had made the opium, but sitting under the bridge in Kyoto and letting go of my feelings for you was the hardest thing that I had ever done…

I let go and watched as you and Kaoru continued to make the most miniscule progress in your love. Despite this minimal progress, I can see that behind those eyes, those amethyst eyes, something changed.

**Seeking pleasure**

**And everlasting love**

**Behind those eyes, these emotions you treasure…**

I let go of you, and I saw you happier than you had ever been…

As for me, I will go on loving you, deep inside my heart, for you were my first love…but new emotions lurk in my heart, emotions that lead me to the man who prevented my suicide attempt in Kanryuu's mansion…a man whose chocolate brown eyes sparkle with amusement as we proceed to torment and insult each other…a man whose hair has a life of his own, and is so tempting that I just want to run my fingers through it.

And perhaps this time, I will win all the happiness in the world…perhaps this time, my love will not be unrequited.

**From the depression stage**

**To a new form of love**

**Behind my eyes, my emotions finally change…

* * *

**

So, did all of you like that one-shot? It's my first one, so please leave a review, and if you feel the need to criticize, at least provide criticism that is supported with evidence! Don't just say 'you suck'! (Yes, I recieved such a review once, and I could've killed that person because I had no clue why I was such a horrible writer!)

PLEASE REVIEW! Arigato for taking the time to read this fic!


End file.
